


Right and Wrong

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was wrong, Charlie thought.  It was wrong, wrong, wrong.  This was his brother’s girlfriend, but he couldn’t help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right and Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/gifts).



> Written for luvscharlie a long time ago.

It was wrong, Charlie thought. It was wrong, wrong, wrong. This was his brother’s girlfriend, but he couldn’t help it.

Going into the bookstore had been a complete fluke initially. He ducked into it to avoid Fred and George in Diagon Alley. Coming back home was taking its toll even if the cause was great and good (and horrible and awful). Charlie felt like he never could get away from his family these days, and he longed for his dragons and Romania and the solitude thereof.

The musty smell was reminiscent of the Hogwarts library, and it made him want to fidget. He was meant for the outdoors, not to be cooped up in small spaces like this. But because he could still see his brothers as they passed the store, which meant they could still see him if they looked over, he delved deeper into the store, through the stacks, glancing over his shoulder as he did so.

That was when he met Penelope. Or rather, that was when he ran into Penelope as she was shelving a book. Charlie had always been something of a klutz when it came to people, which was why he was so much more comfortable with his dragons.

“’Scuse me,” he muttered, turning fully to steady the woman with his hands about her small waist. 

Looking into her eyes was the beginning of the end. Her breathy, “Oh… Charlie Weasley,” was the next step down, and the soft press of her breasts against his chest was the third.

That day was mostly innocent. The next time he returned, a few days later, definitely wasn’t, nor the time after that, or the time after that, and definitely not this time. He knew who she was, so there was really no excuse when he kissed her. But he was lonely and she was somewhat familiar and more importantly, she was warm and beautiful and just as lonely as he was.

They closed the shop for lunch, and Charlie grabbed Penny’s wrist and dragged her to that back corner where he’d first run into her. Her laughing protest was cut off by his lips pressing hard against hers and was transformed into a moan in short order. “Charlie,” she protested slightly, tilting her head back against the book shelves, her lips already swollen from kisses. “We can at least go to the backroom.”

“No,” he growled against the skin of her neck. He could feel her shiver at that even as she wiggled in an attempt to escape.

“But Charlie,” she protested, struggling a little more. It pressed her breasts against him and made his breath catch.

“No,” he said again. With one large, callused hand he grabbed first one wrist and then the other, easily holding them with just the one hand. He pulled them over her head, the action making her chest thrust out even more. He rewarded the action by cupping a breast with his free hand, teasing the peaked nipple through her shirt.

She gasped and he pinched it again, making her tug futilely at her hands. Charlie pressed closer, deftly slipping a leg between both of hers. Her skirt twisted slightly but slid up a little, revealing more thigh. He liked that about her, that unlike many Muggleborns and even women in general these days, she almost exclusively wore skirts and robes. And, he thought wickedly as he ran a hand up her smooth thigh to cup her arse, she had taken to wearing much naughtier underthings. He could feel the prickle of lace catching on his calluses, and it was rather a turn on to know that she’d worn it for him.

(He knew she only saw Percy once a week, every Friday, and that it’s been a couple of months at least since they’ve been intimate. It can’t excuse this, but perhaps it’s the explanation for it happening at all.)

His name came out on a whine of want as she hitched her hips against his leg, trying to find friction. Charlie ground against her, cock already straining against the thick denim—much safer with his former profession than regular robes. He found little relief in the motion, but Penny moaned so delightfully that he did it again. The bookshelves were, luckily, firmly attached to the wall. There was something incredibly erotic about pressing Penny up against her beloved books.

“Please, Charlie,” Penny begged, hitching one leg high up on his hip and trying to pull the other up as well, to wrap her legs firmly around his waist. The wriggling was driving him mad, and finally he couldn’t stand any more. He released her hands, and they immediately sought the buttons of his pants only to tangle with his hands, which were trying to do the same exact thing.

They huffed a laugh together and managed to get his pants shoved down his hips just enough to free his cock comfortably. Her small hands were torture on his skin, scintillating on his heated flesh. Hands of his own now freed, he grasped her hips and lifted her up slightly, pulling at her underwear roughly in order to get it out of the way. She only groaned and dug her nails into the muscles of his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in.

Charlie thrust into her with a loud groan. She was wet and hot and gripped him hard as he did so. He gripped her hip hard with one hand and fisted the other in her curly hair, which had come free during her earlier struggles. He pulled it slightly, arching her throat out so he could nip at it. The pace was rough and irregular. The harder thrusts rocked the books on the top shelf, and part of Charlie, the very tiny part that could still think, hoped they wouldn’t fall.

Penny was so wanton, her head thrown back against the books and panting out dirty words he wouldn’t have thought she knew before they’d started this. “Say my name,” he growled in her ear before nipping the shell of it.

“Charlie,” she rasped out.

“Louder,” he demanded, thrusting into her particularly hard.

“Ungh… Charlie,” she called out louder.

“Louder!” He could feel it close, the tightening in his balls and the spasms of her walls.

“Charlie!” It was very nearly a scream as he slammed into her again, and this time a book did fall down, thudding beside them. He came as she clenched around him, and he kissed her hard, plundering her mouth completely.

He had to brace his arms against the shelves to hold himself up, and she held him tightly for a few minutes before she released the death grip of her legs around him.

“Damn, Charlie,” she murmured breathlessly. 

This was still so wrong of him, but he can’t help it. It felt so damned right.

He let her down from the wall slowly, with all the care he hadn’t shown earlier. He smoothed down her skirt and straightened her shirt. He didn’t think there was anything he could do about her hair. 

“I can’t believe we just did that in the store,” she said with a laugh and a languid, self satisfied stretch. His eyes followed her every movement even as he cleaned himself up. “You, luv, are a bad influence.” She waggled her finger at him, and she looked completely naughty and debauched in that moment.

He leaned forward to kiss her again, lingering now, and smiled against her lips. “Come on, let’s get lunch into you,” he told her, taking her hand and pulling her into the back room. They left the book on the floor.

He never would have thought that a bookstore would become his haven, but he didn’t feel trapped here—no, he felt as free here as he did on the reserve. 

So how could this be all that wrong? Pulling her onto his lap in the back room as they ate, it certainly didn’t feel that way any longer.

It was just right, he couldn’t help it, it was just right.


End file.
